Septiplier
by sara.sevier
Summary: Markiplier and Jacksepticeye go out for drinks with the guys and end up with more than just a hangover. #markiplier #jacksepticeye #septiplier ***Warning: Adult Content***
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Cheers mate!" Jack exclaimed. Beer spilled onto the table as the glasses clanked together, "Cheers!" the gang all shouted, faces red from drinking. Laughter filled the bar.

"I am king of the werecats!" Bob screamed, ripping off his shirt and standing on the table. Wade fell out of his chair laughing.

Mark looked around at his friends. _This is the best way to end PAX weekend, _he thought to himself.

"Mark…" Jack reached over, grabbing at Marks arm. Mark looked over at Jack. "Mark, come on man. SHOTS!" Mark shook his head. "Yes! Shots!" Mark yelled, snapping back to reality. The bartender came over with a tray of shot glasses. The guys all grabbed a shot. "To Friends!" Mark said smiling. They all throw back the shot and slam down their glasses.

Many hours and many drinks later the guys were stumbling out the front door onto the sidewalk. Hugs and well tidings are shared amongst the friends as they begin to go their separate ways. Bob and Wade hop in a cab and head off for home, leaving Jack and Mark together in the silence of the night. Their eyes meet. Jack quickly looks away, slightly losing his balance. He looks up at Mark, whose arms were now wrapped firmly around his torso.

"Whoa. Have another pint…" Mark jokes as he pulls Jack back up to his feet. Their eyes lock and for a brief moment time stands still. "Thanks mate." Jack says, shaking his head and regaining his composure, "guess I had one to many." His accent was thick; his words mingled and slurred.

"Why don't I ride with you to your hotel? Just to make sure you get there safe. You probably don't even remember where the hell you're going do you?" Mark laughed.

"I got this bru." Jack replied jokingly. The cab pulled up to the sidewalk and Jack grabbed for the door, stumbling again.

"Yeah, nope. Not happening. I'm coming with you." Mark opened the door, and gestured for Jack to get in.

They laughed and reminisced and the cab continued through the city. Neon signs lit up the streets and stars lit up the sky. The cab screeched to a halt as they pulled up in front of the hotel.

"C'mon Mark." Jack grabbed at Mark as he exited the taxi. Mark was confused but didn't fight it. _I can always get another taxi later I guess, _Mark thought to himself as he curiously followed Jack. He assumed that Jack just had something to show him, maybe something he had bought at PAX earlier in the day.

They stepped into the elevator together. As the doors slid closed, the energy shifted. It was silent. Jack leaned against the wall, cool as always, his hat falling to the side. Mark tiled his head as he watched Jack. A smile crept across his face.

"You know I hate this hat right?" Mark said softly, pulling the hat from Jacks head. Jack stared at Mark, dumbfounded. Their eyes were locked in silence, the air electric. Mark put his hand on the wall next to Jack's head. Jack's legs shook as Mark drew himself closer and closer.

_*DING* _The elevator jerked to a halt and the doors opened. Quickly shaking his head back and forth, Mark snapped back to reality. _What was that?! _ Marks mind was spinning. Jack remained leaning on the wall, mouth agape and motionless. The tension was intense and thick. Jack stood up, every breath deep and quick. He grabbed his hat, then reached for Mark's hand. "Let's go." Jack said. His voice was strong and determined, but inside he quaked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jack's hands were sweating as he turned the knob opening the door to his hotel room. His heart raced, thoughts swirling. _Is this really happening?!_

Jack and Mark stood, hand in hand, as the door closed behind them. They stared at each other in the dark. Jack, head spinning, leaned back on the door. Mark ran his fingers through Jack's hair. Jack shook uncontrollably. Their faces were just inches apart. Taking in a deep breath, Mark plunged in, gently but firmly pressing his lips to Jacks. Jack had a jerk reaction at first, but the warmth quickly overtook his body and he gave in to the passion. Mark wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Their kisses were long and deep. He grabbed Jack's hands and pulled him further into the room. Their eyes stayed locked as they walked deeper into the darkness.

He turned Jack around and gently pushed him back onto the bed. Mark walked around the bed to the night stand and flicked on a lamp. He looks back at Jack. The dim light was just enough to add an alluring shimmer to Jack's piercing blue eyes. Mark reached down, pulling his shirt up and over his head and dropping it to the ground. Jack opened his mouth as if to speak, but Mark just shook his head and continued to walk back to the foot of the bed. Jack's eyes never left Mark's as the soft light outlined his muscular physique. Mark placed one knee on the bed, leaning in towards Jack. His head fell to the side as he firmly pressed his mouth against Jack. A soft moan escaped Jack's lips.

Mark pulled Jack's shirt up over his head and threw it across the room. He let out a low growl as a smirk covered his face. He kisses Jack again, this time pushing him onto his back. Their bodies press against each other as Jack reaches up and runs his fingers through Mark's fauxhawk. "Fuck." He mumbled under his breath as he pulled Mark closer.

Mark stood up at the foot of the bed and began to unhook his belt. Jack smiled, placing his arms behind his head and watching. It was like his own private show and he reveled in every single second of it. Mark slid his belt out the loops and tossed it to the floor. He turned his back to Jack and let his pants hit the floor. Facing the wall in only in his pink boxer briefs, Mark inhaled sharply. He prepared himself to turn back around but didn't move quickly enough. He felt Jacks arms wrap around his torso. Jack gently kissed the small of Mark's back. He turned around, meeting Jack's gaze.

He took a deep breath in as Jack grabbed his waist band. Jack slowly slid them down, revealing Mark's rock hard erection. He stared at it, while a flurry of emotions whirled through his mind. He had never been so excited and terrified at the same time. He leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on the tip, and placing a hand on his balls. Mark tips his head back and lets out a loud moan. Jack closes his eyes and plunges forward, his mouth slowly pulling Mark's entire rigid cock inside of him. "Holy fuck Jack!" Mark cried out. Jack placed his hands firmly on Mark's ass cheeks and pulled him closer. The room was filled with the sounds of slurping and moaning. Mark looked down at Jack, grabbing his hair. He held tight to his hair as he thrust himself in and out of Jack's wet mouth.


End file.
